muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pantalones
Manhattan Melodies Hey, I saw you red-linked Manhattan Melodies, which is cool. The problem is, once created, where would the page go? I've been debating whether to create a category for fictional movies, plays, and TV shows in Muppet/Henson shows (someone already added a bunch to Category:Dinosaurs Culture). I'm not sure if we want them all bunched together, though. Alternately, a generic theater-theme category, for things like Prairie Dawn's Pageants, etc. Thoughts? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:40, 25 August 2006 (UTC) :That question is too hard! -- Peter (talk) 22:46, 25 August 2006 (UTC) ::But I'll think about it. -- Peter (talk) 22:46, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Religion and Politics Religion and Politics: the two taboo dinner-table subjects on Muppet Wiki! I have more new entries to add for both, but if you have time away from the episode navigation and so forth, feel free to pitch in and help categorize the existing entries. (I need to get back to housecleaning). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:03, 24 August 2006 (UTC) Ep nav Hey sweets: Before you do all the early Sesame episodes, check out my question on Category talk:Sesame Street Episodes. -- Danny (talk) 13:49, 23 August 2006 (UTC) :I think the ep-nav stuff on the Sesame pages is awesome, by the way. Very helpful and cool. -- Danny (talk) 16:50, 23 August 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks. I've noticed that the SS pages are all over the place, style-wise. Want to fix that, even if we don't have a complete guide for the episode. -- Peter (talk) 17:33, 23 August 2006 (UTC) Number Six Check the Top 25, baby. -- Danny (talk) 22:56, 22 August 2006 (UTC) Re: Welcome! Thanks for the welcome, Peter. =] And my name's Frank. Ffeifanc 12:35, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Greased Lightning Peter! We've missed you! Anyway, what's your source on Greased Lightning? It's true Grease had opened on Broadway in 1972, and the film would open three months after the episode debuted. However, the phrase "faster than greased lightning" or "just like greased lightning" had been part of the popular vernacular as far as the 1840s. Is there a source or context to indicate that the song and Grease were the *specific* motivation for the name choice? Andrew Leal (talk) 03:46, 4 August 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I got nothing. Oops. -- Peter (talk) 13:40, 4 August 2006 (UTC) Tracking AOL IPs There's some good news for us on this Wikia forum page... In the next software upgrade, we're going to be able to see the actual IP addresses for AOL users, rather than the randomly fluctuating ones that we've been seeing. That'll make tracking vandals and anonymous pests much easier; we won't have to block the same person a hundred times. I dunno when the upgrade is going to happen, but when it does, it'll be sweet like candy. -- Danny (talk) 09:54, 1 August 2006 (UTC) Wikia branding survey Hey babe: I just responded to Wikia's branding survey -- they're using Wikia contributors as a focus group to help them grow as a company. The survey takes a while to fill out, but I think it's worth it. Whatever their plans are for the future, I'd like to have our voices heard as part of the planning. Here's my responses to the survey, if you're interested. I'm also posting this to Andrew and Scott. -- Danny (talk) 18:18, 20 July 2006 (UTC) The Prodigal Pantalones Can this be? Is it the Pantalones, back in action? -- Danny (talk) 14:18, 10 July 2006 (UTC) :Si si, oui oui, und ja vol! In the wiki wiki wiki wiki wiki room... -- Peter (talk) 14:28, 10 July 2006 (UTC) Peter's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives